Technologic: the future of Pixie hollow
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: After catching a horrible disease, Milori was put into cryosleep for 100 years. Then the found the cure. BUT! He has to adapt to this new hollow. Robots, cars, holograms! Imagine being able to have all these things and still protect the environment. Well the fairies did it! Can Milori win back the heart of Clarion who has lost her memory in a car crash? Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Technologic: The Future of Pixie Hollow

_March 26 2014: It's the sickness... the disease... he can't be helped... green skin, blood and mucus coming out of him, he's almost like a reanimating corpse. He's lashing out at everything, and everyone..., then the bite..., the bite torwards the queen. This is the same sickness that has infected a number of fairies. It has carried to the winter woods for a short period of time though. Only 3 fairies became infected... One of which was Lord Milori._

"It's official... Lord Milori has the Zombie Sickness 112!"

The sound of the screaming scout fairy fell to four ministral ears. The Ministers of the seasons jumped out their beds and tended to the bitten queen. Spring and Summer hold the queen, with Spring's arms wrapped around Clarion turning her to Autumn and Summer holding her arms down, for the treatment Autumn was about to administer was painful. Winter wiped Autumn's hands with antibacterial wipes, put on his rubber gloves and handed him tweezers. He pulled out the winter lord's teeth that got stuck on the queen when he bit her. He tried not to gag at the sight of the arm.

A giant chunk was missing and blood was everywhere. Then another problem rose. Milori bit Clarion so hard his mucus was all over the wound. There was only a matter of time before the queen could become infected, what can Autumn do?

"Fire... Winter... Hurry and get a stick from the fire place!"

Winter nodded and quicky flew. Clarion managed to make eye contact with Autumn.

"Fire? Why do you need Firrrrrrrrrrreeee! Ahhhhh!"

Autumn set fire to Clarion's wound. Clarion bit Spring's arm and scratched Summer because of all the sudden pain she felt. Autumn stopped and the Medical Fairies came to professionally handle the situation. As they laid her on a bed the ministers can only look as they took her away. Clarion will be okay, but what about Milori?

Scout Fairies surround the lord. Milori has encountered zombie sickness 112. The mixture between Ebola, hepatitis, and mad cow disease. It was a nasty disease, Ebola made your eyes, ears, mouth, and any other opening bleed, the hepatitus made your skin green with a rotting smell, and the mad cow disease can make you lash at your love ones, biting them to spread the disease much futher.

So here was Milori... green, bleeding, and acting like a zombie. There was no cure for the sickness, at the time at least. Pixie Holow's top scientists were on it. One was including the Minister of Aututmn. Queen Clarion ordered all the infected fairies to be contained in the laboratory for the scientists' to study and research on. Winter Fairies had their own room, cold just for them. So that's where Milori was... wandering, lonely, thinking of Clarion and his family. He moaned and groaned as Clarion watched from the protective window.

"We're going to find a cure Milori... I promise."

_Meanwhile in the laboratory testing chamber..._

"What is this Miss Bell?" said the Minister as he put on his white lab coat.

"Uhh... test #2 on test subject #24 out of 128..." Said the Tinker Fairy

"If this keeps up we'll never find a cure..." Said Terence

The Minister buttoned up his last button. He patted the dust keeper on his shoulder.

"Don't fret... We'll find out something... There's always the robots program."

"But Minister... We haven't touched that program in years! All we ever built was that robotic arm!"

"Well then... maybe I can work on it... I can go to pirate cove in my spare time. Lately faires have been going there for resources that is valuable to shop keepers, and trolls. That will help fund it. We can't use the queen because she's funding the cure program."

"Yeah... after this last test you can get started..."

Fairies murmured in agreement and nodded.

"Yeah maybe the answer is personallity cores, and artifical intellegence."

"We got this! The Minister can work on robots as a fail safe..."

The minister blushed, he didn't know anybody would think he's capible enough. He took his place as the Disease control center fairies walked in the room with the subject.

"All right everyone! This is a herbal blend! With herbs that were used to treat the disease seperately are now together!"

The diseased fairy was strapped to a table, needles pointing at her. She snarled and jerked. The Minister was glad he was in the other room. A big red button appeared on the contol panel. As he slammed it down he muttered.

"Let's hope this one won't explode..."

_4501 failed expiriments later..._

Diseased Fairies were either exploding, spotainiously collapsing on themselves, or dying all together. Some did both, either way the experiments weren't doing well and faires were getting sicker, and sicker. Bodies were being burned, faires wore masks. Soap was flying off the shelves. Clarion was getting more desperate for her love.

"I don't care Minister! I want more faires with you in the robot program! I'll fund everything! Just do something!"

"But my queen! The cure program..."

"ISN'T MAKING ANY PROGRESS AT THE MOMENT! NOW YOU LISTEN UP GOOD! MINISTER AUTUMN REDLEAF CLEMENT FALLINGTON! I WANT A CURE! I WANT TO SEE MY SUBJECTS LIVE IN HAPPINESS! I WANT TO SEE NO MORE FEAR! I WANT MILORI!"

"I... I understand your highness..."

"Amazing... look at what you built. You already built bodies. Now just make them realistic. like you can't tell the difference..."

"Yes my queen..."

"Good... I'll order the other MInisters to do part of your seasonal work... so you can spend as much time in the laboratory building as possible."

"Yes My queen..."

"You are dismissed..."

"May I say one last discovery my queen? You may like this one..."

"Please my dear Minister... what is it?"

"We have been putting bodies into a cold rest... It's a frozen sleep, and you can sleep for a long time. It was proven to slow the sickness down. It's called chyrosleeping!"

"What ever is the cost... I want every single one of the sick faires in one... and you know to include Milori in as well... Do it... NOW!"

"Yes my queen..."

An: I just want a good story... I believe that someday we can live among nature and have technolgy with causing little to no pollution. This is my dream and I'm typing my dream to share to the world. I hope you'll find laughs as Milori adapts to this new world, I hope it reminds you of your grandparents as they try to understand new technology. I hope you'll like the milarion fluff because apparrently you can't have too much milarion! Either way I just want you to enjoy the story... Please let's have tinkerbell stories have some science fiction in... Thank you...

-theMinisterOfAutumn


	2. Chapter 2

Technologic: The future of Pixie Hollow.

Autumn looked out into the window. He gazed into the big room full of sleeping chamber pods. Even though the fairies were diseased and acted pretty much like zombies, they were still, peaceful, and somehow calm. Autumn felt sorry for them all. He watched as one was being carried away to be tested on.

"Come on... please work... Let there be cure..."

A fairy walked by and gazed at the Minister. He was wearing a silver, one piece, long sleeved, jumpsuit. It was fitted to every curve of his body. The Minister was thin with small musules that was hidden with his normal ministerial gown. In his jumpsuit it was now seen. His leaf hat was off and he had Auburn hair. It was sleek and long, almost down to his ankles. He wore a belt that glowed with all the colors of fall. He wore silver earpieces that connected to one end to the other with a red holographic projection screen that covered his eyes. His eyes glinted past it and the fairy blushed, she fluttered away. When he walked around his hair swayed and shined in the flourecent light of the laboratory.

_We're almost there..._

_We're making progress everyday..._

_"Help us! Help us! We want a cure! We are willing to pay!"_

_As we slip on our lab coats we say..._

_"It's free of charge! You will each be saved! We will find a way..."_

_100 years later..._

_**We found a cure!**_

The room that Autumn once gazed upon was filled to the brim with the sick. Now... It's a wasteland of dust and broken dreams. Failed experiments, and outbreak in which over 2/3 of the facility lost power and some diseased fairies ran out. They couldn't be stopped and were almost about to run out and scout fairies had to shoot them down to stop them. Luckily Milori wasn't in the crowd. So here we are, March/26/2114... the finally found the cure.

_Awaken... Arise..._

Most Fairies were either cured or robots, but netherless a queen wearing nothing but metallic decreed that the sickness is over... we can finally move on.

"*Gasp* Gah! *cough* *choke* *wheeze* Where am I?"

"You're in the Pixie Hollow Aperture Robotics and Laboratory, Lord MIlori..."


End file.
